Surprise, Surprise!
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: Hey, this is Inashu! Today's Karalen's birthday, so I decided to give her a present! Humor for real world parts, angst for Yu-Gi-Oh parts! Yaoi, YxY, SxJ, (ch.2) BxR! (holds up a handwatch) You will read this story...


Hey there! This is your favorite psycho kitsune, Inashu! Well, today is Karalen's 16th birthday (her real self. Her character self is thousands years old), so I decided to write her a little birthday present! I had to use her account, since I'm too lazy to make my own. It may not seem Yu-Gi- Oh related AT FIRST, but once you get a tiny bit further, it'll be full of Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't worry, we're only in here in the beginning, then we barely show up at all! So, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Inashu: (glares at lawyers) And what if I DO own Yu-Gi-Oh?! What would you do about it?!  
  
Lawyers: (glares back) We'll take away your PS2!  
  
Inashu: O____O NOOOO!!! Not my PS2!!! (clutches PS2 to her chest) Fine! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy?!  
  
Lawyers: ^_^  
  
Inashu: -_-;  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!!! Let yaoi fill the world!!! Y/Y, S/J, (ch.2) B/R  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
As the sun started to come up the hill, warmth filled the earth. The gentle rays of the sun spread to a window, where an elf slept peacefully. As the rays hit her face, she scrunched up her face slightly, then turned to her side. To block the sun, she threw the cover over her face, groaning slightly. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open to reveal a female kitsune. She was smiling widely at the lump under the covers. She pounced on the covers, then lunged at the lump. The lump squirmed violently, then the elf popped her face up, glaring sleepily at the kitsune. The kitsune just smiled psychotically and yelled, "Karalen! Guess what today is!?!"  
  
The elf, Karalen, simply stared blankly with half lidded eyes at the kitsune. The kitsune got off Karalen slightly and laughed. "You mean you don't remember what today is?"  
  
All she received was another sleepy blank stare from Karalen. The kitsune smiled and glomped the elf. "It's your birfday! Happy Birthday!!"  
  
Karalen's eyes snapped open, now fully awake. "It is?!" She glanced at the clock, then her face fell. "Inashu, it's not my birthday yet. I was born at 7:45 a.m. It's 6:15."  
  
The kitsune, Inashu, whacked Karalen in the head. "Karalen, don't worry about that! Today is May 15, and that means that today's your birthday! I got so many things planned for you!" With that, Inashu bounced off of Karalen and turned on the boom box full blast. The lyrics boomed out of the speakers...  
  
'I'm sorry Mama...I never meant to hurt you...I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet!'  
  
Inashu sang horribly to the lyrics while Karalen glared at her. Then the elf's eyes widened. "That reminds me! My closet's a mess! I bet my laptop's in there too!" she yelled, then jumped off the bed to her closet. Inashu smiled widely, then turned off the boom box. This was exactly what she wanted Karalen to do...  
  
Karalen threw the closet doors open. Her eyes widened considerably. Then she began to wave her hands in the air. "Ah ha ha...sorry you guys! Didn't mean to barge in on ya like that! Just go ahead with what you were doing!" she said, then closed the doors. "Inashu! Yami and Yugi are making out in my closet!"  
  
A wide grin. "I know."  
  
A smile. "Thanks! I needed that to start my day!"  
  
"No problem! That was just one of the things I planned for your birthday! Plus, I got a night vision video camera in there! It's recording everything, just for you!"  
  
Karalen resisted the urge to glomp the kitsune. "Wow...I never expected..."  
  
"I know, I know! Now, why don't we leave our two boys alone?" With that, Inashu grabbed Karalen's wrist and led her out of the room. Karalen looked down at Inashu in confusion (AN: Yep. Karalen's taller than I am character wise and in real life. Isn't that sad?). "Where are we going now?"  
  
"To the living room! I got many surprises for you!"  
  
Karalen smiled nervously. Sure, the Yami and Yugi present was great, but...well, last time Inashu gave Karalen a surprise, she ended up blowing the house up. Karalen had to build the new house all by herself, while Inashu just lounged around, not helping at all. |Oh well. Now that I mastered my author powers, if Inashu blows the house up again, I'll be able to fix it easily.|  
  
Karalen felt her wrist be freed from the kitsune's grasp. "We're here! Surprise!" Inashu yelled, grinning like a maniac.  
  
Karalen's eyes widened. There, in the middle of the living room, was a giant version of her favorite kind of cake. Chocolate with vanilla rainbow bits icing on top. A question mark flew by her head as the cake began to shake a bit. Suddenly, the cake burst open, revealing a slightly sweaty Legolas in slightly torn clothes. Karalen's eyes widened considerably. Inashu, seeing sweat appear on Karalen's brow, began to fan the elf slightly. "And that's not all..."  
  
Karalen looked slightly harder at Legolas, and noticed that his eyes were blank. Legolas walked slowly up to her, a small smile forming on his face. Then he grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. Karalen's eyes widened so that they filled half her face up. Inashu giggled insanely behind her hand, while her other hand was behind her back holding a bag that said, 'Hentai powder'.  
  
Legolas slowly backed away, blinking and shaking his head slightly. Karalen just stood there, not fully comprehending what happened. Legolas, his eyes clear again, glared at Inashu. "You and your hentai powder..." He muttered, then looked back at Karalen. "I'm deeply sorry Karalen. I don't know what came over me. I hope you forgive me..."  
  
Karalen just stared at Legolas. "Um...er...durrrh..." was her only reply.  
  
Legolas gave her a warm smile. "Well, I must return to the Fellowship. I'll see you later!" With that, he walked out of the house, waving back to his friend. Karalen gave a small wave, then swayed in her spot. Inashu grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from fainting. "Aw Karalen, don't faint now! There's still more!"  
  
"...more? I don't think I can handle more..."  
  
"Oh, you'll love this one!" With that, Inashu took both of Karalen's hands, supporting her, then started to lead her out the door. Inashu opened the door and stepped outside, pulling Karalen behind her. The elf blinked, then looked around her in confusion. "What? I don't recognize this place..."  
  
Inashu smiled at her. "Of course you don't! We're not in our world anymore! Karalen, welcome to Domino City!"  
  
Karalen's mouth formed an 'o' as she gazed at her surroundings. "But...but we can't face the Yu-Gi-Oh cast! We might completely screw up the story line!"  
  
"That's what we want to do! Only...we won't do it by meeting them..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You see, I brought your laptop with me-"  
  
"So that's where it went!" Karalen yelled and glared at Inashu.  
  
"...anyway, whatever you type, it happens to the YGO cast! As long as you don't write us in there, they won't suspect a thing!" Inashu handed Karalen her laptop, which was already opened to Microsoft Word.  
  
Blink. "Inashu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the greatest."  
  
A smile. "I know! Well, get started! Yu-Gi-Oh is coming on soon! I wanna see what you write!"  
  
Karalen turned to Inashu. "What?"  
  
"Whatever you write, it appears on today's show! It's almost on! Better hurry up!"  
  
Karalen grinned widely, which made Inashu turn and smile gently to herself. It's been a long time since Inashu ever say Karalen smile like that. Karalen was just so serious all the time...  
  
SHOW TIME!!!  
  
The last time we left our heroes, Yugi was having a tough time believing in himself. Yami was there to comfort him, but will it turn out all right? Let's take a peek...  
  
Yugi looked down at the puzzle. "But...what if we can't stop him? What if..I lose you?" (AN: Or something like that...dang it, I can't believe I forgot that line!)  
  
Yami placed his ghostly hands on top of Yugi's, which held the Sennen Puzzle. "I have faith in you, Yugi." He said to his aibou reassuringly.  
  
Tears still streamed down Yugi's face. "I know...but...why? Why do you have so much faith in me?" Yugi wrenched his hands away from Yami's, unaware of the hurt look on his guardian's face. He put the Sennen Puzzle on the desk, then splayed his arms out. "I mean, look at me Yami! I'm nothing...nothing but a...a weak, pathetic little child! How can you have faith in something like me?! I'm nothing..." With that said, Yugi brought his arms down and sobbed silently.  
  
Yami watched all of this with slight panic in his eyes. |Why would Yugi think like this? This isn't like him...he doesn't know that I...|  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt two strong arms encircle around him gently. Recognizing them as his beloved guardian's, he clutched to Yami's back and buried his face in his chest. Yami stroked Yugi's back and hair gently while mindspeaking, //You are something, Yugi. You are my light. You are the one that freed me from the Puzzle. You're the one that pulled me from the darkness. Not only are you my light...but you're my savior...//  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//Hush, aibou. Just relax. I won't let anything harm you, ever. It's all right...//  
  
(AN: Sorry to interrupt! I just wanted to point out something! All of this was Karalen's idea! When we watched that episode on a Japanese subtitled version, she complained that it wasn't what she wanted. Then she got a teddy bear, pretended that the bear was Yugi and that she was Yami, and showed me what she wanted, which is the scene above you! Isn't she the greatest? ...urgh, I can't remember the rest of the episode, so we'll go on to something else!)  
  
Seto Kaiba was angry. Very angry. One of his preppy workers tried to hit on him...again. Seto Kaiba hated it when this happened, so he fired her. The worker tried to seduce him one last time, but he just glared and shoved her out the door. Besides, he already loved someone else. And Seto Kaiba knew that that someone else would never love him back. So yes. Seto Kaiba was not happy at all. He walked at a fast pace through Domino City, trying to calm his anger down. Why must all of those stupid girls think that just because he hired them, meant he was madly in love with them? What kind of ditzy idiots were they?! This was the fifteenth time that happened, and if it happened again...he might as well fire everyone at Kaiba corp.! Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing gently. When he opened his eyes again, he was a bit surprised to see someone walking away from something angrily....right towards the heavy rush hour traffic...  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya slammed the door of his so called 'home' just as a beer bottle crashed into it. He hurried down the porch steps at a quick pace, then stormed right out of the yard. It was his father...he was drunk again...once again, he and Jounouchi got into another fight. Jounouchi felt like he was lucky that the beer bottle didn't hit him this time. Not quite seeing where he was going, he glared at the sidewalk and kept his angry pace. Then, he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him backwards roughly. He looked up, and saw a diesel truck pass right in front of him. He blinked, standing in shock for a few minutes. Realizing that the hand still wasn't off his wrist, he slowly glanced around his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw none other than Seto Kaiba himself! Seto dropped Jounouchi's wrist, smirked, and said, "Watch out, puppy. Don't want to become road kill so quickly, ne?"  
  
Jounouchi glared at Seto and muttered, "Watch it, Kaiba. I'm not in the mood to argue today." With that, he turned and started to go away.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Is the wittle puppy mad? Oh, I'm so scared!" he heard Seto's sarcastic voice say. Jounouchi clenched his teeth. He had enough. He whirled around to Seto and yelled, "Shut UP Kaiba! I told you, I'm NOT in the mood today!" His voice started to crack as he remembered his recent argument with his father. "Please...just leave me alone, Seto!" His yell was reduced to a hoarse cry as he said Seto's name, then he turned and ran. Seto blinked after the retreating figure. |Did...did he just call me Seto? What's wrong with him?|  
Meanwhile, in another part of town, Malik gripped the Sennen Rod tightly in his hand. His expression was of pure terror as he gazed down at the Rod. It was coming back...  
  
You must get the Sennen Puzzle...you have to kill Yami Yugi, even if that little brat gets in the way!  
  
Malik shook his head furiously. "No! Not Yugi!"  
  
Yes, that little runt. He guards the Puzzle with his life, but you must have it. And you will possess it, even if it means killing him!  
  
Malik gripped the Rod more tightly and clenched his eyes shut. "Please...no...please stop..."  
  
Why? You were the one that wanted this. You wanted the Puzzle, and to kill Yami Yugi! He killed your family!  
  
"No he didn't! Now I realize that you were the one that killed them! You were the one the whole time! Please..."  
  
Please what? Don't kill the pharaoh? Don't kill that little runt? Don't kill anyone? Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I live for death. I live to see that look of pain and horror on their face right before they die.  
  
Malik clutched his head and whispered, "Shut up...shut up..."  
  
You must kill them all. Every one that dares to cross you and your desire...that Puzzle. You want the power! You want to see blood spill!  
  
"Shut up...shut up..."  
  
Don't deny it! Feel the rage within you! You have to kill them all!  
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!" Malik screamed, tears streaming down his eyes. His hands gripped the carpeted floor as tears fell. The voice was silent...for now.  
  
BREAK  
  
Inashu stared at Karalen as her long fingers danced over the keyboard. "What's with you and angst all of the sudden? You usually write humor..."  
  
"Have you ever realized that Yu-Gi-Oh barely has any angst? It's all just happy go lucky. Well, I'm going to change that!" Karalen replied, not looking up from the screen.  
  
Inashu shook her head and turned her gaze back to the screen. "Whatever you say...it IS your birthday...and I do have more surprises for you, so hurry up!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inashu: Well, that's all I have time for right now! Later today, I'll post the rest of it! I won't let Karalen see it until it's all up! Hey, could some of y'all help me with Bakura and Ryou? I don't want the same old 'Bakura beats Ryou, Ryou gets hurt, Bakura feels bad' plot line. So, if you have any ideas, review and I'll give you credit! Oh, here's what Karalen got for her B-day...  
  
A life-size Legolas stand-up (Her real self kept smiling and shying away from it. Coward!)  
  
Pokemon Ruby (She only likes the games, not the show!)  
  
Dragonball Z Budokai  
  
Money  
  
Dog tags  
  
R&R! Well, ja ne for now! 


End file.
